<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making A Statement by Aria_Lerendeair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872781">Making A Statement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair'>Aria_Lerendeair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr. President, Sir [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood takes zero shit, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Lydia is awesome, M/M, Mild homophobic reporter questions, Political AU, Sappy Malec, cute boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has his first press conference after coming out and announcing that he is dating the Democratic Nominee for president - Magnus Bane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Former Alec Lightwood &amp; Lydia Branwell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr. President, Sir [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making A Statement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey look, more random political AU cuteness!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair and mess up the stylists’ work, focusing on  watching her work on Magnus, sweeping his hair up and out of the way of his face. He took a deep breath and stood up, pacing through the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, could you give us a minute?” Magnus asked the stylist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec watched her nod and step out of the room, and turned his eyes back to Magnus, finding his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander,” Magnus said, sliding out of his seat, walking over to him. “You don’t have to do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You know that isn’t true, Magnus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fair enough,” Magnus said, a faint smile on his lips. “You don’t have to do this now, if you aren’t ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The longer we wait, the worse it’ll be,” Alec said, taking a deep breath. “I’m just. I don’t want to have this, me, prevent you from-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec,” Magnus interrupted. “I’ve never hidden the fact that I date and have dated men. Not ever. If I was concerned I wouldn’t have kissed you on stage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec exhaled hard and nodded again, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand, giving it a slow squeeze.  “I don’t want to cost you the presidency.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus laughed and pulled Alec into a kiss.  “Alexander, you handed it to me when you walked off that stage and decided to come kiss me instead.  Have you seen my polling numbers?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked and looked at him.  “They...they didn’t…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It turns out,” Magnus said, grinning wider.  “The people love a good love story. And we’re no exception to that.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec huffed out a laugh and kissed Magnus again, letting his eyes fall shut, leaning into him.  A knock on the door startled him back. “I am gonna, uh. I’m gonna call Lydia first. I don’t want her to be mobbed by the press after I give my, um, my statement.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Magnus said, squeezing his hand again.  “I’ll be right behind you if you give the signal early, or we stick to the original plan.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always enjoyed watching you tangle with the press,” Alec said with a laugh.  “It’ll be nice to see it done for me, rather than against me this time.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus’ eyes twinkled and he kissed Alexander again, soft and gentle.  “They’re not gonna scare me away now that I have you, Alexander. You’re quite stuck with me, and I couldn’t be happier about that.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec hummed, even as the stylist made a shooing motion, pushing them apart.  He pulled out his phone and exhaled hard, scrolling through his contacts and past the few dozen missed calls from his parents down to Lydia.  He hit the call button and stepped back, sinking into one of the chairs at the conference table.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, if it isn’t everyone’s favorite rebel!” Lydia said, picking up her phone.  “How are you, Alec?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec exhaled, some of the tension leaving his shoulders.  “I’m hanging in there, Lydia. How are you?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lydia laughed.  “I got dumped in the most publicly humiliating way possible with no warning Alec.  Do you know how many newspapers have called me to ask if you were incapable of performing in bed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec winced.  “Fuck. I’m sorry.  I should have warned you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Lydia said.  “I would have done the exact same thing if I were you.  And it would have been nice of you to tell me, but I know why you didn’t.  And I told the press to fuck off, that you were amazing in bed and that I’m wildly jealous of Magnus.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec choked on his next breath of air and stared at his phone.  He could feel Magnus looking at him, but he couldn’t look over. “Lydia!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserved it,” Lydia shot back, grinning.  “But I’m guessing that you didn’t call me to apologize for what happened last week?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec took a deep breath.  “No, I’m not. I am calling to warn you this time, though.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lydia hummed, her voice turning more serious.  “What are you warning me about, Alec?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh.  We’re having our first press conference today.  I’m having my own, first. I’m planning to say that our engagement was...uh…” Alec trailed off and bit his lip.  “That was exactly what it was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A sham, and planned union by our parents who both got something out of the deal?” Lydia offered.  “That’s fair. Lends some credibility to your current relationship. When did you and Magnus start dating, by the way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t,” Alec cleared his throat.  “I wouldn’t have done that to you, or him.  I know I didn’t tell you it was off til that night, but that’s when we got together.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lydia whistled.  “And you don’t think that’s moving too fast?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec looked over at Magnus and found himself smiling at the sight of Magnus’ concerned look.  “I don’t think it’s too fast, no. I think we just...fit.” Magnus’ smile shifted to something more wide-eyed and awestruck and Alec felt his heart turn over in his chest.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m happy for you Alec.  You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll continue to sing your praises.  You deserve to be happy,” Lydia said, her voice softening. “I expect invites to all of the cool banquets though!  Once you’re first husband!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled again.  “Let me help Magnus get to the white house first, then we’ll talk about banquets.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lydia huffed and rolled her eyes.  “I suppose that’s fair.” She paused.  “Well, I should let you go deal with the scavengers.  Good luck!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’m gonna need it!” Alec said, relaxing as he hung up the phone and leaned back in the chair.  That had gone better than he could have ever anticipated. He exhaled hard and looked over at Magnus.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lydia?" Magnus asked, grinning at the stylist when she pronounced him finished and began to pack up her things.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I wanted to let her know," Alec said, pushing himself upright, smoothing out his suit, making his way back over to Magnus.  A knock on the door made him look up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aline poked her head and smiled at the both of them.  "Alec, they're ready for you. Magnus, ten minutes, unless you want to come watch the show?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus reached out and took Alec's hand giving it a small squeeze.  "You know me, I'm never one to turn down a show."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted and rolled his eyes at Magnus before he followed Aline, keeping Magnus' hand in his as they walked towards where the press conference was being held.  "You sure about this?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus gave him a side eye.  "Are <em>you</em> sure?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed and looked at Magnus again.  "I was sure the second I decided to change my speech on stage.  You're the one I'm worried about."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus pulled them to a stop in the middle of the hallway, tugging Alec in close, leaning up to kiss him.  "Stop worrying," he breathed against Alec's lips. "It's going to be all right. I promise it's going to be okay.  I'm standing by, and so is Aline in case anything happens."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can take care of myself," Alec grumbled, narrowing his eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you can, darling, but we're both a little more versed in how to handle direct, blunt, and downright rude questions about our sexuality," Magnus said, giving Alec a pointed look.  "Just be your usual charming self, and we'll be fine."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted and relaxed, stealing another kiss.  "I'll see you in a few minutes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Magnus promised, watching as Aline took Alec into the room.  He turned his attention to the monitor, watching as Alec stepped confidently out in front of the podium, raising his eyebrows at all of the reporters shouting questions at him.  When the shouting didn't stop, Alec simply crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost instantly the clamor died down and Magnus fought down a laugh.  Alec did have the ability to silence a room with nothing more than a glare, and it was clearly coming in handy here.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~!~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now," Alec said, clearing his throat once the room was quiet.  "I'm going to make a brief statement, and then you'll get a chance to ask questions." He could feel them gearing up for another blast of sound and held up his hand.  "If any questions step over the line, the press conference ends immediately. Understood?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When there was no immediate response, he took a deep breath and nodded.  "Okay then, let's begin. A week ago, I decided to decline the Republican Nomination.  I did this because it's what is best for me, personally. I've lived politics my entire life, and I'm relishing the chance to do something else."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what that something else is, Mr. Lightwood?" A reporter shouted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted and raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he immediately shrank back, his mouth snapped shut.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't know what that is just yet.  It could be a number of things. For right now, I think I'm going to take a breather, because one could say I've earned that," Alec continued, turning his attention back to the cameras.  "In addition to declining the nomination, I came out, publicly." A brief roar from the press as questions started being shouted had him glaring at everyone, abruptly cowing them into silence.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been gay my entire life.  Lydia Branwell knew this when she agreed to be my fiancee, and at no point while we were engaged did Magnus and I date.  Our first night dating was the night of the convention, and that was the same time I broke up with Lydia," Alec took a deep breath.  "And if any of you call Magnus a rebound, this ends right now. You can insult me all you like, but don't stoop to that level."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence from the reporters had him clearing his throat and he wished that Magnus was next to him, holding his hand and making this easier.  But this part he had to do on his own. He took a deep breath and gave the assembled reporters a smile. "Now, what questions do you have?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Lightwood, did you know Lydia is pregnant?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Lightwood, are you using Magnus?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Lightwood, are you dating Magnus because you thought you'd lose to him in the general election?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes.  "First off, Lydia is not pregnant. She'll tell you that herself.  Secondly, no, I'm not using Magnus, considering he had to agree to bring me on stage at the DNC, and decide to make our relationship public.  None of which, by the way, benefits me. Thirdly..." he turned his attention to the last reporter. "Really? Our polling had us in a dead heat."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and pushed his fingers through his hair, belatedly remembering the stylist telling him not to do exactly that before he turned back to the sea.  "Come on, that all the questions you have for me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you planning to date Magnus on the campaign trail?" One reporter from the back shouted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since I conveniently have nothing else, and do have some political experience, other than my duties as senator and the committees I obviously need to remain engaged with, yes, I'll be traveling with Magnus," Alec said.  He was looking forward to it, actually. He'd be able to concentrate on everything that he was supposed to without the distraction of the campaign trail and everyone watching his every move.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reporter scowled.  "You didn't answer my question!"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked and thought back to that and smiled.  "Yes, I'll be dating Magnus on the campaign trail. Obviously that comes first, but we'll find time to spend together."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you gay?" Another reporter shouted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted and raised both his eyebrows.  "Yes. Very, in fact, as everyone in my life enjoys telling me."  That caused a small serious of murmurs and Alec couldn't help picturing his mother seeing this interview, horrified beyond all possibilities.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you dating Magnus?  You mentioned wanting to escape the world of politics, and he's about to dive head-first into the most political heavy role in the world," a young woman called out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled faintly.  For all that the question was a bit rude at the start, the question was a good one.  "Sometimes we don't get to chose the people that we're attracted to. Magnus is, obviously, gorgeous.  But I'm far more attracted to his wit, intelligence, kindness and generosity." He exhaled faintly and looked at the door behind him where he knew Magnus was watching the interview.  "I mean, have you heard some of the insults he called me? That takes real creativity there."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle broke out across the reporters and Alec smiled, glad when some of the tension started to fade out of the room. "In terms of leaving the world of politics.  Just because I won't be involved long-term, doesn't mean I'd ask anything else of him. It's him I'm interested in, and dating, and his job and what he does for work is a part of that, like anything else."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's next for the both of you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec laughed.  "I think we're aiming for a first date.  And no, you're not invited," he said, looking at the assembled crowd.  "A proper first date sounds great to the both of us, I think."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So who's on top?" Another reporter shouted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed, his face falling, looking at the man who'd spoken.  "You'd been doing so well. This interview is over. Thanks for your questions."  He turned back to the door behind him and was glad when Magnus took that as his cue to step forward and towards the crowd of reporters.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec was glad when Magnus reached out and squeezed his hand, sliding into the podium, taking his place.  He shifted to stand beside Magnus, leaning against the podium as Magnus cleared his throat and wanted for the furor to die down again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same rules as Alec," Magnus said, raising his eyebrows, smirking at them.  "Though I think he made the statement so I don't have much to add. Yes, we're dating.  Yes, he'll be joining me on the campaign trail. Yes, we're together. Anything else?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Lightwood, who are you voting for?" A reporter shouted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked and turned to look at Magnus before he burst out laughing.  "I'll admit that I wasn't expecting that question," he said, a smile still on his face.  "But we'll see if Magnus earns my vote, along with a second date." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I ever had an incentive to succeed, that right there might be the best one," Magnus said, unable to look away from Alec for a long moment before he turned back to the reporters.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think dating Mr. Lightwood is going to hurt your campaign, Mr. Bane?" A voice shouted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus shrugged and shook his head.  "If a corrupt father who was jailed for political embezzlement didn't hurt my chances, and neither did being an out and proud bisexual?  I'm pretty sure the American people can handle me dating the hottest man ever stolen from the Republican party." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted and rolled his eyes, looking over at Magnus with a raised eyebrow.  "Stolen?" he mouthed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about the First Lady role?  I realize it's a bit early to be talking about marriage for the both of you, but-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That," Magnus said, raising a finger.  "Is a question of the utmost importance, and one that was asked within an hour of Alexander and I dating.  We're not sure if it's going to be First Husband or First Gentleman."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate you," Alec whispered, his cheeks darkening.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No you don't," Magnus quipped back, winking at him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you think that the two of you are moving a little fast, talking about First Husbands and things of that nature?" A reporter shouted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus hummed and considered that.  "I suppose that's a fair criticism of the two of us and our relationship.  But, we're both consenting adults, and whatever pace we chose to move at is our own."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about the possible loss of worldwide allies you're facing with your relationship with Alexander?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' gaze turned sharp and dark in the space of a second.  "An interesting question," he allowed. "I would, of course, expect them to treat my relationship the same way they would expect me to treat theirs.  It's my own business and none of theirs. If they judge me for it, it will be their loss, not my own."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec's breath caught and he stared at Magnus, the way his whole body had gone not tense, but absolutely focused and furious in the space of a second.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Furthermore," Magnus continued.  "I would expect, in our current world, for people to understand that we are built as we are.  There is no changing that, despite our staunchest efforts, and respect that my choices are my own."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if that has repercussions for the American people?" the reporter pressed.  "If we suddenly lose all middle east contracts? If we suddenly no longer are able to bring them to the table?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus tilted his head, narrowing his eyes, and looked at the reporter.  "Then, I suspect, we shall have to find alternate solutions. The American people are resilient."  His eyes flickered and he smirked faintly. "I've made my platform about tearing down the old way we do things and finding new ways to do them.  I support, wholeheartedly, renewable energy, and that does not include fossil fuels."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus heard the quiet gasp in the room and leaned in on the podium, looking straight into the cameras.  "I'm not afraid of the future. Those supporting me are not afraid of the future. It's not an easy path to get there."  He looked at Alec and smiled when he felt a large hand wrap around his, giving it a slow squeeze before he turned back to the cameras.  "But we will get. You either get on the train? Or you get off and don't let the door hit you on the way out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he pulled back as another sea of questions came at him and he turned to Alec, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.  "Done?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded.  "Very much."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You heard the man," Magnus said with a wave, blowing a kiss to the cameras with his free hand.  "Until next time, darlings." He gave Alec a tug back towards the door at the back of the room and closed it behind them, making sure that the cameras were able to see their still-held hands as they moved out of the room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec exhaled hard, leaning against the wall, looking at Magnus.  "You okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should be asking that to you," Magnus said with a faint smile, kissing the back of Alec's hand again.  "Are you all right?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was a lot tamer than I was expecting, actually," Alec offered, giving a shrug.  "So I think I'm definitely okay. Mom and Dad'll see it and be pissed, but that's all right."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus snorted.  "From what I know of your family, they will certainly be less than pleased with that particular interview."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shrugged and let Magnus tug him back towards the conference room they'd been in getting ready in earlier.  Once the door was shut behind them, he relaxed as Magnus hugged him close.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did magnificent, darling," Magnus whispered, pulling Alec in tight.  "We've got the worst over now. Now it's just a matter of doing the work." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aline's been working to get travel arrangements booked for me with you, since we don't go back into session for at least another few weeks, and I don't have to go back unless there's a required vote and-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus pressed his finger to Alec's lips, replacing it with his own, kissing Alexander softly, losing himself in the gentle touch.  "It's okay. I want us to figure out where we can go on our first date."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec hummed and looked over at the door, but there hadn't been a knock yet.  He pressed Magnus back up against one of the chairs and leaned in to kiss him again, this time harder and more passionately.  By the time they broke apart, they were both panting. "I'm tempted to keep you at home for the first date."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus laughed.  "You have no idea how much I would enjoy that, Alexander."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec groaned and kissed Magnus again.  "Don't tell me that, now that makes me want to make it happen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Magnus hummed, tightening his arms around Alec’s shoulders, pulling him properly.  “Well, I’m not certain that I could object if I get kisses like that.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec gave a fake gasp and stared down at Magnus.  “Is the future Mr. President the type to put out on the first date?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips.  “Especially when my first date is named Alexander Lightwood.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud knock sounded on the door, breaking them apart.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know better than to go barging in there!” Helen said through the door.  “Make yourselves relatively decent and maybe I’ll let you order breakfast in bed tomorrow!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted and met Magnus’ eyes.  “First date soon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus pulled Alec back in for another kiss.  “Movie date in my hotel room tonight?” he offered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” Alec whispered, kissing Magnus again, ignoring the groan from Aline as she stepped into the room behind them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Break it up you two, we need to get you two out of here looking relatively put-together,” she said, giving Alec a swat on the arm.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec huffed at her.  “I didn’t even take my jacket off!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aline raised an eyebrow at him.  “If you thought you’d have more than five minutes, would you have?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec cleared his throat and glanced back at Magnus, who winked at him.  “Maybe.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.  Now, let’s get moving. Magnus, Simon needs to meet with you,” Aline said, turning her attention to him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus saluted her and turned back to Alexander.  “Tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded, smiling softly.  “Tonight,” he promised. He watched Helen pull Magnus away and down the hall before looking back at Aline.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so gone on him,” Aline said with a roll of her eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec cleared his throat and smiled, his eyes flicking to where he could still hear Magnus’ voice down the hall.  “Yeah. I really, really am, Aline.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let's get you out of here and back to the hotel.  I heard something about tonight, and you should be thanking me, already, for somehow organizing a connecting room to Magnus’ for you,” she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could kiss you,” Alec told her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aline rolled her eyes.  “Just do me a favor and make sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> beds look mussed and like someone slept in them?  We don’t need more rumors just yet, all right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec laughed.  “I think we can manage that.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See that you do,” she ordered him.  “Now, talking about your schedule for next week with him…” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Criticisms welcome!</p><p>Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">The Fandom Playhouse!</a></p><p>You can find me here:<br/><a href="http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/">AriaLerendeair</a></p><p>And on twitter over here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair">Aria_Lerendeair</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>